


Home Sweet Fucking Home | The World

by Abs321



Series: Home Sweet Fucking Home [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Shipsworld
Genre: F/F, F/M, I self insert because I can, Implied Stalking, M/M, Multi, i love laurel okay, post breakup between laurel and eduardo, some violence or work abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abs321/pseuds/Abs321
Summary: Laurel wanted to run away from her problems. Someone has a place for her to stay.





	Home Sweet Fucking Home | The World

When you've got slightly crazy ex trying to get back to you by stalking you, the best option is to leave and change all contact information you have, and that's what Laurel did.

Not bothering to comb her messy blue hair, she zipped her luggage closed and tight. It was four in the morning, the usual time she wakes up with a gut feeling someone's nearby, and most times she's right, with the faint noises of footsteps just outside her doorstep.  
Her phone rang, signifying 'he's' trying to call him again.the sixth call just before he starts to walk by her house.chances of him not is low, and Laurel had memorized that pattern even when she moved into other houses.

Swiftly, she exits her house, locking it tight.  
"You ready?" A man asks, outside her door. Tom, An eyeless brunette with drinking problems but she knew he was the most trustworthy person she had, even if he actually mean it when he says he doesn't care about her current chaotic love life.  
Laurel nods as she quickly puts the last of her luggage at the back of Tom's car. Tom was the only one she gave her new contacts to, and the one who held Laurel's house key for him to keep in case Laurel comes back.

With doors shut and car engine roaring, Tom started to drive away, heading to an airport. "Where are you planning to go?" Tom asks. Laurel shrugs "I dunno, I'll probably take a plane that will leave as soon as possible." She says, using her phone to check available tickets.  
"I'm not sure you-" "okay found one." She immediately says,not bothering to check the name of the country.  
Tom simply hums, continuing to drive. "So when's it taking off?" He asks. Laurel opens her phone again to check. "In about thirty minutes."   
Tom looks at her with wide eyes, finding her sheepish smile. "Geez-you couldn't pick one that's at least an hour?" He says, pacing up the speed of the car.

And that's how Laurel found herself running towards the plane, waving a ticket to let her get inside. And as soon as she got her seat, she sighed in relief, letting whoever was in the cockpit speak, announcing that the plane was about to take off.  
With a sigh, she quickly looks at her plane ticket,reading it properly.

She cursed under her breath, squinting at the letters. She had no idea about this country nor the language, she only knew it was a small country in Asia, and it was hot in there.   
She sighs, taking her phone out and starts to browse for any information she had available. Her designated seat mate notices this, and asks "Is it your first time going to The Philippines?" He asks, accent thick.

"Uh-Yeah." She replies, closing her phone. "It's for erm- emergency family reasons."  
"I see" The old man nods "I too am going. My wife had suddenly passed away." Laurel frowns "oh- I'm sorry."   
The man just nods "At least she was happy, even though we're far away from each other."

The man then shuffles in his small bag, pulling a book. "You might need this." He says, handing it to the woman. Laurel hesitantly takes it, looking at the cover. It was a sort of guide and a dictionary. "..thank you."

—

" _You don't get it- it's like 'oh your character isn't appealing! It's all about the character's shape!_ '" A dark haired girl says, angrily typing in her own little computer. " _Just fucking say you want her to have large boobs._ "   
She's aware that despite her rambling, no one really paid much care to her, just as how much she doesn't care when the person next to her starts his story.

 _"Ouch, that's rough. But hey- have you watched the show I told you last week?"_  
She turns, stoic, and bluntly says " _no_."

It was his turn to talk now, if it wasn't some chatter to release some emotions out, they would talk about work, most time it would be something wrong with the program or which design is suitable.   
" _What do you think, Abe_?"

She simply shrugs, playing dumb, but only because she didn't have any interest in it. Besides why would she? Others don't even show interest at her, but it's for the best.   
  
Compared to other places she's been to, this is less chaotic. No people getting to nosy at her life and no drama. Bland. It's not the best, but it's okay enough.   
There's some sort of pattern too, where despite the atmosphere, there's some occasional problem, most likely co-worker's having problem with each other because hey, she lives in a country where folks just love all things connected to love, no matter how bitter they are.

If it's not that, it's a co-worker having beef with others. Not that other's here are really up to fighting anyone, they don't look the type to do that, to her at least.   
  
Which was a bad thing for her that night.

Abe was leaning more to the artistic type, which was why she was in charge with the designs. Although she worked with folks making programs and website, she wanted to work to be a game developer or worked somewhere she can draw.   
  
But Job searching was hard, and she had bills to pay, so this company who offered her a place to work in was an opportunity she just can't miss.   
Working her fingers typing wasn't what she wanted, but it was fine, because it was definitely something she needed in order to survive.   
  
Because even with the boring codes, she was tasked with designs sometimes with other co-workers, and sometimes people even ask her to judge some designs.

Leaning closer to the monitor and muting the sounds, she focused. Right now she was tasked with designing a certain web page, though this wasn't her first, it's what she puts most effort on, since it's only one of the few times she can let out her urge to play with colors and get a little bit creative.   
  
Fingers were sore and her shoulders ached, but she was used to it, she continued to type. The deadline was far away but if there was something that school taught her was that; 'The earlier The better'...of course she still makes sure the product was in good condition.

With a sharp inhale, she finishes the list of codes, saving them all. And with a few clicks of a mouse, she opens the web-page. The site flashes her work, simple to the eyes but definitely catching, and easy to browse around.   
  
After her sore and tired eyes was finished scanning around, she quickly saves her work.

" _Good Job_."

She yelps, turning around to find her manager- and holy shit that's her boss-  
"Oh- Hi Sirs." She says, standing up in instinct as if she was called by a teacher. The Boss laughs, he was a sweet man, she heard. " _I told you sir- She'd finished it fast._ "   
  
The larger man nods at his manager, he then asks " _May I?_ " as he gestures at her computer, she nods and step aside, taking note at how many people are watching.

" _Can I know what's going on?_ " She asks politely, turning to her manager, pushing down the urge to add a curse word on her sentence beforehand. " _I've been talking about your work. We're thinking of moving you to the design department._ "   
  
The dark haired girl looks at the man with wide eyes, before glancing at her boss who hummed, leaning down, browsing at her recently finished project.

"This is Impressive." He finishes, standing back again. " _This is your seventh website finished?_ "   
" _Eighth_." The manager corrects for her. " _Ah, You certainly have a niche for designing._ " He says.   
  
Abe clears her throat "I- Thank you _po_ \- _But doesn't the design department have like- Isn't that like a high position for me?_ " she says. Sure, she preferred it more when she does designing, but with her skills, she doesn't know if she'd ever leave the position she was in right now.

The Boss laughs, patting her shoulder. " _We'll see you there tomorrow. Carlo, lead her to her new desk will you?_ " He says. The Manager nods, before looking at her, clapping.   
  
Overwhelmed, she smiles while nervously looking around, all her co-workers were standing, applauding.

" _Would you like to start moving?_ " Her Manager asks, gesturing at all her stuff. " _Oh- Yes- Sure, But I got it-_ " She says, walking over to her desk- only to pause, unsure where to start.   
The manager chuckles, patting her shoulder. " _Don't worry, It's alright. It's the least I can do since this is the last time I'll be your manager._ "   
  
Abe nods, closing her computer. " _Thank you_ _po_ _._ "

Damn, she didn't even knew there was a different manager for each department.   
This will certainly go well.

A large box with her items inside, she lifted them all the way to her new department, the place certainly looked like what she expected. Still keeping the look of her other workers, they also looked like what a designer looked like.   
  
Tired facial features, coffee nearby, and this time, they were all quiet. Because art required patience and silence, where the only valid noise were small clicks or the noise to distract them from their anger if they're stuck somewhere.

Moving took awhile, so when she arrived, some were already leaving. Her manager had gone leave earlier, leaving her to move her last box. She starts to set up her desk, or at least half of it before she leaves the room since there was a curfew.  
All alone in the room, she sighs, using the spare time left to make sure she would be ready for work tomorrow, because being the only person tomorrow morning to be busy setting up her desk felt embarrassing.

She hears the door open, and there entered a familiar co-worker, she doesn't know him though.   
He walks up to him, and she, unsure, just stood and watched, patiently.   
"... _Can I help you?_ " She asks, feeling a bit intimidated, specially since they were the only people in the room.   
  
" _Congrats. You did it. You got a higher position, you got a higher salary now._ "

Abe takes notes of the sarcasm and says " _Thanks_."  
" _I was being sarcastic, asshole._ "   
  
She nods " _I'm aware._ " staring back, unemphatic, now sure that the man was here for a bad time. " _You listen here- Just because you got promoted doesn't mean you're still terrible._ "

She doesn't even hesitate to reply with " _I know-_ " with a sigh " _I'm way better at insulting myself than you can._ "  
The man grabs her by the neck, fast, and of course she reacts by holding his hands, trying to get away. " _Don't play with me. You know I wanted to get out of that damn office._ "

_Shit shit shit shit-_

" _I don't even-...know you!_ " She says, kicking the man on the stomach. For once she's thankful for that shitty boxing gym she went to, even though she only had one session and never returned.  
" _Full offense but you're stupid._ " She breathed, taking on a sloppy fighting stance, even though she knows her chance of getting more fucked is high. " _You do realize we're in a working space right?_ " She says, gesturing to a device on the corner of a ceiling.   
The man looks, noticing a camera, before he curses under his breath.   
" _Yeah- even a rookie wouldn't attempt this shit around cameras_." Abe says, out of spite.   
She'd also add how his choking technique was terrible but she remains silent.

" _Also- man, fuck you, how the hell was I supposed to know we had beef when I don't even know your name?_ "  
The man only flipped her off, backing away. " _You can play dumb but not around me._ "  
He says, running away. " _I don't always play dumb!- I'm..actually...stupid._ " She yells, but only giving up at the last part, realizing the mad was already gone.

Abe sighs, taking a deep breath. She looks at the camera, disappointed while gesturing at the empty space,the place where the man was just standing before. Rolling her eyes, she just packs her bag and heads home.  
Thank God for elevators that she can just take as she goes down. Though the quiet music playing was soothing, breathing was still hard, after all she was just _fucking choked._

And there's also the binder she's been wearing all day which was- _okay_ , her fault.  
  
She just wished to go home, where she can be alone and rest and forget about whatever problems she had by crawling into bed. That is- If her brain would let her tonight, maybe not.after what happened she's probably gonna overthink everything and make a terrifying scenario out of it.

Doors opening, she finds herself on the ground floor, smelling the scent of the earth outside and the loud pattering of the rain. Oh great, it's raining. She forgot her damn umbrella.   
  
With a sigh, she pulls out a spare plastic folder from her leather sling bag on her way to the doors. The Guard wasn't there, late she guesses. Placing the envelope above her, she gets out, and starts jogging to the nearest waiting shed she finds.

Y'know, while attempting to not look like a ridiculous hippo running on two legs.   
  
Now was not the time for her to get worried about looking like running jello, now was a moment of 'oh boy it's gonna be hard to get a fucking cab.'

—

Laurel breathes heavily as she exits the airport, looking around. She wheezes, taking off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist, trying to ignore the heat. Everyone else was speaking the language that she tried to learn in the plane- before passing out. She needs to sleep of course. 

It honestly sounds like gibberish, she hears an English word every time, and she didn't worry much since most people her could understand and speak English, even if it's sloppy, but she doesn't blame them.   
  
With shifty eyes, she walks around, taking note of the city. The buildings were tall of course, she did fly into the country's capital. But compared to to what she has seen, England had taller towers.   
And..there was less trash and more snow. This place was more hot and..sort of covered in litter.   
Oh well, she's seen worse.   
  
Her problem now was to find a place to stay, and fast because she can't keep pulling her luggage forever.   
Looking around, she tries to find a place that says 'Hotel' or something. Spotting one, she enters- before realizing she didn't really have the currency the country uses.   
She internally groans, leaving the hotel lobby to find a way to exchange her current stack of money.   
  
She stands outside awkwardly, looking at her wallet. It's probably enough to last her a few months, but she'll need to start looking for a job too. Scratching her head, she realizes that she really didn't plan this well.   
Well- At least, it was getting less hot.   
  
...  
  
Laurel looks up the sky, it was getting darker.   
_uh oh._  
  
"shit" She breathes heavily. She needed to find a place or a machine of some sort that could exchange foreign currency. Looking around, she finds nothing.  
  
_I should've looked around in the airport earlier._  
  
Luggage in hand, she quickly walked back to the airport, avoiding everyone.   
  
The streets were also busy, it was probably noon, with all sort of people going around in different uniforms, Laurel could only ignore them, not bothering to guess if they were from schools or from work places.   
She sees the airport, still full of people, and starts walking there, impatient.  
  
At least the inside had a little bit of air conditioning. she breathes in the air, taking comfort in it, before looking around. She's looking for a machine, she spots one that was familiar, she smiles.   
Then she frowns, seeing that there was a long line.   
She sighs, she didn't really have much of a choice. She gets in line, waiting for her turn.   
  
  
It took like what- almost an hour?   
Her shoulders ached, and she kept shifting her feet, getting fatigued from standing _for so long._  
  
But she kept going. She taps the buttons, switching her handful of money to- _oh._   
She sees how much was going to exchange and.. _That's a lot for one Pound Sterling._  
  
Hesitantly, she decided to only put some of her money, seeing that she only needs a few to feed herself for a year.  
  
She sighs, relieved that she had one problem fixed, now she just needed to get back to that hotel. She exits the airport once more, seeing that it has gotten darker. It's either getting dark because it was almost night time or it's gonna rain soon. Or maybe both. She doesn't like the idea of both. Not until she finds a place to crash.   
  
She looks around ready to move- but finds herself pondering which direction she went out first time.   
  
"ah...fuck." She whispers, staring unto the road. She had completely forgotten where she's supposed to head.   
  
Even if her brain says 'Right' she's got a gut feeling it was left, _or maybe it was forward and across?_  


_oh no._  
  
Laurel massages her forehead and just decided to head a random direction, hoping she's right, or at least there's a hotel there.   
  
Walking down the streets were more enjoyable now that there's less people. She takes note of the different places, seeing the restaurants and stores, maybe she'll visit them. 

A small droplet hit's her arm, and this sent one message to her. She needed to go faster.  
Picking up her pace, she also drags out a small umbrella from her backpack, opening it.   
  
It's not gonna keep her dry but it's gonna make her less wet.   
  
She knows now that yeah- She took the wrong direction, seeing that everything was still unfamiliar and she should've seen the hotel by now.   
She does see a small she, far away, but a small group of people are there, waiting for a taxi cab.   
  
...  
  
  
" _Oh, It's you_."   
Abe looks at the man- _and oh God-_  
She could only manage to shoot a look of cringe at the man. _Why was he here?_ She thought he ran away thirty minutes ago.   
She plead for mercy internally, knowing the man also had friends with him, wow, her luck was surely terrible tonight.   
  
" _Yo- This is the chick who bothered you?_ " A taller man asks.   
  
_Don't call me a chick, as you can see, I'm actually a pig, or y'know, an over sized chicken._  
  
" _Yeah-_ " he starts, arms crossed, walking up to the shorter girl, sort of intimidating her in a cliche way, which was working. " _You've got a nerve showing up here._ "   
" _This is a waiting shed. It's raining.I can't exactly get a cab outside the building while getting soaked._ "   
  
A car then arrives, slowly parking near the shed. The man smiles, nodding.   
  
  
  
Laurel slowly approaches the shed, seeing the group leave a woman, before getting into a car. As soon as the door slammed shut, the woman backed off with wide eyes, but before she could run away, the car roared, running fast, causing a large amount of water to splash unto her.   
  
Laurel could hear the windows open as the car leaves, letting out loud laughter as a hand shot out, sending a middle finger.   
  
The blue haired woman stops as a witness as the poor lady shouts a series of words, most that she could just interpret as curse words hearing that her words went from angry foreign words into pure English thick in accent.   
  
" _PUTANG INA NYO- MGA GAGO, WALA PA KAYONG HIYA! IM GONNA GET YU MADER PAKERS!! PAK YUO ASSHOLES!!! GO PAKING CHOKE IN A PAK_ ING HOLE!! THIS IS WHY NOBODY FUCKING LIKES YOU TYPE OF PEOPLE!!!"   
  
She stops with a shaky inhale, before finishing with a broken "Bastards."  
  
Laurel walks up quickly into the shed. "Oh my God- Are you alright?" She asks, the lady turns back surprised to have an audience. "I-"   
  
Laurel quickly drops her umbrella, pulling out a towel from one of her bags, before handing it to the woman.   
Abe could only look down at the towel before glancing at the woman. With deep breaths, she takes it, only managing a shaky and low "Thank you."   
  
The dark haired girl looks away, covering her face with the towel, attempting to choke down sobs. Laurel frowns as she picks up her umbrella.   
  
"It's no problem. That was a shitty thing to do." She replies.   
She hears nothing back, only a sniff. "I'm...I'm Laurel-" She then adds.   
  
"..Abe."   
She removes her face now, using the towel to wipe of the dirty water off her bag. "Strange seeing foreigners waiting out in the rain. Usually around here, I'd find them in cars or in hotels already."   
  
Laurel laughs nervously "Aha- Well. I didn't find a hotel fast enough."   
  
Abe hums, looking at the dirty hand towel, feeling bad for using it.   
"I-.." She starts, before stopping. "You're new?"   
  
She shakes her head "wait wrong question- um-"   
  
Laurel smiles, looking at the shorter woman trying to form a sentence. "Oh Lord my English ain't working- I meant that- er- Do you have a place to stay?"   
Laurel hums pondering. "No, not really."   
  
"I- ah. You can stay um-"   
Abe then fiddles with her thumbs. "Oh wow- I haven't really asked this question before."   
Laurel knows what the question is though, she raises her hand. "oh no- It's alright."   
"Uh huh- I don't really know though. If you're alright you should've reserved a hotel beforehand, there's like a lot around here. Plus- It's raining, you should've at least stopped at the motel on the way here, unless of course you missed it-" Abe says, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Plus- It's so I can re-pay you, for uh..This." She says, holding up the dirty towel.   
"Oh no- It's alright." She says, trying to take the towel but the shorter girl hands it away. "No! Let me wash it!"   
Laurel frowns,stepping forward. "You're gonna give it anyway- unless you wanna get more soaked."   
  
Abe stares, taking a step back, getting soaked in the rain before she sticks her tongue out.   
  
"I'm used to getting soaked, hell I'm already soaked, even though I know I'm gonna get sick like always." She then hums "I think I'm being mean but I think I don't have the energy to care."   
Laurel could only stare back. She never really expected this to happened when she decided to get here.   
  
"You're very stubborn" Is the only comment she could manage. "It's what kept me alive."   
  
Laurel chortles. "Okay fine- get back here. That's my only towel anyways."   
  
Abe shoots her hand in the sky, grinning. "YEAH I BEAT A FOREIGNER OVER SOMETHING- THAT'S ONE SCREW YOU FOR PAST ME."   
  
Laurel contemplates if everyone here acted like her or she was just drunk. It doesn't stop her from finding it entertaining however. She simply stands there with a smile, waiting for a cab with her.   
  
"Ahaha- I need a drink." She then says.   
"Oh- So you're not drunk." Laurel says. "No. Drunk me is later. Tired me is now. And tired me says I gotta take icey hair girl a place to crash."   
  
"Icey hair?" Laurel repeats.   
"Well yeah. It's reminds me of ice. Kinda blue and pretty."   
  
Laurel smiles and pats her hair.  
"Well your hair is uhm-..."   
  
"My hair looks like frizzy dark chocolate raw pasta noodles." Abe pats her head. "Well.. Wet raw pasta noodles...but darker."   
"Well that's one way to describe hair." Laurel shrugs.  
  
It took a couple minutes, but finally a taxi passed by and they finally got a ride.  
Laurel lets Abe talk to the driver and they finally head off.  
  
"Oh- You're not allergic to cats are you?" She asks again. "I've got a cat and she doesn't give a shit about others but maybe you do."   
  
Laurel shakes her head. "Nope. Cats are cool with me. What's the name of yours?"  
Abe does a slow head turn. "Keaunu Reeves."   
  
Laurel blinks. "What?"   
"My cat's name is keaunu reeves. I wanted to call her cookies but she only responds to keaunu reeves."   
  
The Taxi suddenly comes to a stop.   
"Oh were here."   
Laurel exits while Abe talks to the driver. Once she steps out Laurel looks at the building in front of her.   
  
"OH- I forgot to say- I live in an apartment. Sorry I'm not that rich.  
"What?" Laurel shakes her head "no its fine. At least you have a place to sleep in."   
  
Abe nods and takes her wrist. "Come on then."   
Laurel sighs as she finally gets inside. She's doing good so far. At least she's found a place to stay the night.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i uhhh love laurel woopsiees.


End file.
